


falling short.

by galaxymir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymir/pseuds/galaxymir





	falling short.

Historia winces at the bad aftertaste of her venomous words. Her bitter, insensitive attitude dissipates and turns into sudden regret and grief as soon as she sees her beautiful, amazing, loving girlfriend drain of her tawny color. She feels an ugly jab in her quickly beating heart while her lungs refuse to fill up all the way. She wants to take it back but it’s too late, Ymir’s lip is beginning to quiver.

Historia knows that it’s pain. She knows that it’s anger.

_I caused this._

Ymir’s eyes. Oh, her gorgeous golden eyes. They’re empty. It pains Historia even more.

The love of her life is crumbling before her. She can feel it, everything that made Ymir human, crashing down onto the hardwood floor beneath their feet. She’s not going to run over and heal her with kisses and hugs and now meaningless apologies. It’s too late.

_She’s broken._

Ymir throws that lovely bouquet across the room, it loudly colliding with the lamp. Historia doesn’t flinch at the sound of the glass, scattering across the floor. She needs that to happen. She needs Ymir to be angry at her. She quickly wipes away her burning tears because she has no right to cry.  

Ymir struggles with her words.

“I-I..I don’t understand why you…Why did you…Why?”

Historia grabs at the sleeve of her sweater. She can’t answer her question because she doesn’t know either. She subtly shrugs. Doing that makes Ymir even more upset.

“You’re breaking my heart right now, Historia! What the fuck did I do to cause all this? I thought we were on the same level. I thought that we were good, but this–this doesn’t make any fucking sense!” Her voice is loud but then it softens.

“Baby, what’s going on?”

The cracking of her voice brings more tears to Historia’s eyes as she steps back when Ymir moves forward. She looks away from her concerned face as she bats away at her reaching hands. She doesn’t deserve to be touched by her.

“What happened, Historia? What caused everything to be like this? What did I do?”

Historia begins to cry as she feels the warmth of Ymir’s hand on her cheek.

_She’s too good for me._

“I-It’s too late, Ymir. I broke it.” she croaks.

Ymir’s thumb caresses her cheek.

_I don’t deserve her or her love._

“Well, then let me fix it.”

Historia shakes her head.

“No, it’s too late. I-I can’t do this anymore. It’s done.”

_It’s broken._

And that’s all it takes. Nothing else is said. Ymir lets go. She nods and in that short second, she leaves.

Historia continues to stand there, her tears tumbling from her eyes.

“I broke it.”


End file.
